moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Local Legends
Local Legends is a 2013 movie starring and directed by Matt Farley. It is a loosely autobiographical film about his pursuits in music and moviemaking. It is shot in black and white. (74 min.) It is currently streaming on Amazon prime. (link) Farley did an official commentary on the movie with Jon Cross (link), also discussed it on his MMIP podcast on the second anniversary of its release, see MMIP #58 & #59 (July 26, 2015). Reception Local Legends has received high critical praise from the relatively few film critics and film buffs who have seen the movie. The movie is often recommended as the ultimate "explainer" for the uninitiated and curious of who and what exactly Matt Farley is.Carnes, Grace.A Charming, Humorous, Honest Look at Life on the Z-List, Amazon.com (June 8, 2019) Swampflix has even called it an "artistic masterpiece."Local Legends (2013) (review), Swampflix (July 20, 2018) Film Bizarro admitted it is not a fan of Farley's comedy-horror movies, but raved about this film.Local Legends (review), Film Bizarro (December 2013) Cast * Matt Farley as Matt Farley * Elizabeth M. Peterson as Genevieve * Sharon Scalzo as Abby * Tom Scalzo as Tom Scalzo * Kevin McGee as Kevin McGee * Chris Peterson as Soup * Charlie Roxburgh as Charlie * Ryan Desmarais, Fan (on street) * Jon Cross as Comedian * Jim Farley as Audience member * Rachel Farley as Millhouse's Mom * Nick David as Emcee at comedy club, sound adjuster * Millhouse G. as Millhouse (show promoter) * Doug Brennan * Josh Lynch * Chris Sleison * Jon Noble, Guy in car * Janet Doell as Auntie Janet * Bruce Doell as Uncle Bruce * Brian Toomey, Matt's Fifth Cousin Twice Removed * Dave Lifrieri * Meg Welch, Reporter * Billy Reilly * Matt D. as 2nd comedian at Basement Show * Casper Cadillac * Dori Cross * Al Conti, Basement show audience * Laura Conti, Basement Show audience See also * Local Legends on IMDB * Local Legends Feature Film Commentary (Official commentary) Songs "In this movie, you play a guy named Matt Farley, who makes songs. Throughout the movie we'll hear examples of these songs and by end of the movie people are gonna want to download these songs for their own library! Big money!" # "Scarlett Johansson Farts" (at 3:32) by The Toilet Bowl Cleaners from Celebrities Fart and Poop (Just Like You & Me) # "My Goldfish Dead" by Moes Haven from Stromboli's Alarm Clock (2010) # "Pastcards and Memories" (at 8:30) by Moes Haven from Stromboli's Alarm Clock (2010) # "The Clarity of Passion"(at 10:20) by Moes Haven from Stromboli's Alarm Clock (2010) # Tom Scalzo song (12:17) # "Crying on the Inside" (at 13:09) by Moes Haven on July: In The Sun With Me? (2006) # "Swimming at the Lake" (at 14:29) by Moes Haven on July: In The Sun With Me? (2006) # "College Try" (live) (at 35:45) by Moes Haven on December # "The Finish Line of Love" (at 16:52) by Moes Haven from Stromboli's Alarm Clock (2010) # "Theodora" (at 18:23) by The Guy Who Sings Your Name Over and Over on Fun With Names Songs Vol. 11 (2013) # "Shut Up Your Monkey" (at 21:08) by Moes Haven from Dislocated Songs (2004) # Papa Razzi and the Photogs song (at 21:56) # "Diarrhea Bounce Back" (at 22:25) by The Toilet Bowl Cleaners on Still Farting, Pooping, Puking and Peeing (2011) # "I Like to Chew Gum (Gum! Gum! Gum!)" (at 25:58) by The Hungry Food Band on Food Song Central: A Lot of Songs About Food (2012) # "I Love Lactose. It Is So Creamy and Wonderful." (at 26:13) by The Hungry Food Band on We Are Running Out of Food to Sing Songs About (2012) # "Butter or Margarine? What to Do?" (at 26:24) by The Hungry Food Band on Food Song Central: A Lot of Songs About Food (2012) # "Stay Gluten-Free! Gluton Will Kill You! Watch Out!" (at 26:30) by The Hungry Food Band on Food Song Central: A Lot of Songs About Food (2012) # "Cookies for Breakfast" (at 26:38) by The Hungry Food Band on We Are Running Out of Food to Sing Songs About (2012) # Freaky Farley Theme song (at 33:23) # "College Try" (live) (at 35:45) by Moes Haven on December # "She Sobbed In My Shower" (live) by Moes Haven (at 36:54) # "Andy Samberg, You Are So Funny, Will You Be My Friend?" (at 37:48)(sample phone number song)) by Papa Razzi and the Photogs on Fame Is Awesome! (2010) # "Hannah Lilly and Samantha" (at 39:18) by Papa Razzi and the Photogs? # "x" by Moes Haven (at 44:15) # "x" (at 45:40) # "Inappropriately Detailed Response" (at 50:12) by Moes Haven on August: Of Temporal Inconsistency (2006) and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) (2007) # "Nebraska Plain" (at 53:47) by Moes Haven on January (2006). # "Papaphobia" (live)(at 54:33) by Moes Haven on Dislocated Songs (2004) and It Takes a Lot of Guts! (2009) # "The Pleasure of Months" (at 56:14) by Moes Haven on Down With Memories (2005) # "She's Coming to Visit" (at 57:45) by Moes Haven on Sir Paul Made Ram. We Made This. (2005) # "Enjoy The Show" (live)(at 1:00:22) by Millhouse G. # "Unrequited Love is Good for Weight Loss" (at 1:01:41) by Moes Haven on March: Of The Aliens (2006) # "Gotta Poop, Puke & Pee (Simultaneously)" (at 1:04:30) by The Toilet Bowl Cleaners on Songs About Poop, Puke & Pee (2008) # "Life Is Like A Pancake" (at 1:05:58) by Millhouse G. # "And I Think Of You" (at 1:11:22) by Moes Haven on Out With the Old (2004) # "Dig In!" (at 1:12:35) by Moes Haven on December (2006) and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) (2007) Reviews and articles * Ledet, Brandon. Swampflix (July 20, 2018) * Movie of the Month: Local Legends (2013), Swampflix (April 3, 2019) * Local Legends: Interview with Director/Producer/Actor Matt Farley, The Squeerelist (September 15, 2013) * Local Legends, Film Threat (September 24, 2013) * Local Legends, Film Bizarro (December 2013) References Category:Movies